


The Vow

by zoeteniets



Series: Counter-canon [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major accident, The Woolpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: There has been an accident at The Woolpack. Aaron and Robert are trapped in the very place they said their wedding vows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major angst warning on this one cuties! Dedicated to Lo (bartsugsy) over on tumblr. I'm sorry (not sorry) for making you sad. 
> 
> This fic started life as a tumblr post so has a slightly different style to my usual.

They’re not really sure what has happened. One minute they were having a chat at the bar over a couple of pints and the next Robert is shouting “look out!” tackling Aaron to the floor and shielding his husband’s body with his own.

They’re both hugely disorientated, unsure if they’ve been unconscious, tinnitus blaring in their ears. Aaron is pinned, Rob’s weight half on him, a beam across his ankle which he is sure must have shattered the bone. His head hurts too, and he can feel blood trickling sluggishly from a wound somewhere near the crown of his head.    

Rob is the one who panics. Seeing his husband’s face covered in blood has shaken him to the core. But Aaron is calm this time- reminding Rob of how he was able to get them both out of the sinking car alive all those years ago, even though Aaron had been convinced he was totally trapped.

Thing is, of course, they can barely see each other through the dust and grime, and Rob knows how bad he’s hurt even though he’s absolutely not going to tell Aaron because he doesn’t want to spoil his hopeful mood.

When things start to get really bad for Rob he says, “Hey, do you remember our wedding?”

“Of course, I do,” says Aaron, “it was the best day of my life…”

“You looked so good in your suit…”

“You saying I don’t look good now?” Aaron asks cheekily. He tries not to flinch when Rob’s wide smile reveals that his mouth is full of blood. Aaron still wants to kiss him, regardless.

“I loved the way you decorated this place,” admits Aaron, “I’ll never be able to look at a pumpkin again without grinning.”

“We said our vows right here,” Robert says quietly, “and I meant them; I’ve always been true to them…”

“Hush,” says Aaron, concerned by the rising panic in his husband’s voice, “I know you are, I’ve never doubted you…”

“I’ll always love you, Aaron, I’ll always be with you, I’ll never leave you…” There are tears in Rob’s eyes. Aaron tastes salt on his lips when he gently kisses him.

“… till death do us part…” Robert sighs.

Aaron can hardly speak, so he nods his head, lying on the floor mere inches away from the spot where he made the same vow. He holds his husband as close as he can, fingers cramping from clinging on so tight, and repeats the same vows over and over, whispering them into the ears of the man he loves, will always love.

“… till death… till death…” he chokes out the words, as he watches the light fade from Robert’s eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iwillsendapostcard on tumblr if you want to come shout your frustrations at me ;)


End file.
